Trickster's mansion
by Reigel Jane
Summary: A strange looking mansion is located near Atrias. It appeared mysteriously and no one knows who or what lives there. 'I have a story to do. I will use them all for the story I have set.'
1. Trickster's Spell

I am trying to type the next chapter so please wait for it. ^^

Oh... The chapters of this story will be short, just to let you know.

Please enjoy!^^

* * *

><p>Trickster's spell:<p>

Atrias was walking around the library because she wants to find something. She looked at the window and she saw children fighting. She ran outside to stop the fight. "Please stop fighting." Atrias said and the children stopped. "Now… Say sorry to each other." She said and the childreb obeyed her. "Please don't do it again." Atrias sighed and the children promise her not to do it. "So you have responded." A voice said. "Huh?" She looked behind her and saw no one. "Did you hear that?" Atrias asked the children. "I'm afraid not, Ms. Atrias." The children told her and they left. Atrias went home while thinking something to eat.  
>"Ms. Atrias!" a child went to her. She turned around and smiled at the little girl."What can I do for you?" She asked and bent down. "Let's play! Let's play an unforgettable game!" The little girl said and ran outside the Atrian gate with Atrias, being dragged by the little girl. They reached a mysterious mansion. "We have reached the destination. Let's play inside!" The little girl invited her. "Wait. This mansion is new… I have not seen this mansion before." Atrias said. "It's a fun place, Ms. Atrias." The little girl said. "Alright…" Atrias sighed and held her daggers. They entered with full caution.<br>Suddenly, the little girl was tied up by chains. "Wha-" "Thank you for responding." A voice said and a fair maiden with blonde hair and golden eyes appeared. "Sign the contract or the little girl will rest forever." The fair maiden told her and a piece of paper appeared in front of Atrias, who tried to read the paper. "I-i can't even understand the writings… This isn't English or the Atrian code…" Atrias said. "Who are you?" She asked. "Just call me Athari." Athari smirked. "Why are you using my capital's na-" "Just sign the bloody contract or she will rest forever!" Athari said and Atrias looked at the little girl. "Alright, but please let her go." Atrias said and signed the contract. The little girl smirked at Atrias and disappeared. "It's a trick… Ho-" "You are under my control now." Athari smirked and the chains tied Atrias. "Let me go!" Atrias struggled but the chains tightened. "The more you struggle, the more the chains will tighten." Athari smirked. "I will invite your fellow nations here." Athari said. "I won't let you." Atrias said and Athari smirked. "Then… You should do it, chained puppet." Athari said and the chains, that is tied to Atrias, glowed red and forced Atrias to move. 'I… Won't… Let her… I have to find a way…' Atrias thought.

* * *

><p>'Now that I have Atrias, everything will happen according to my story. The story that I made will now begin.'<p> 


	2. China ran and he got lost

China ran and he got lost:

* * *

><p>Atrias woke up and gasped for air. "Wha- …It's just a dream…" Atrias said. She took aquick shower and dressed herself. She ate some Spanish bread ant went to the world summit. "Hi, Atrias!" Exalla greeted her younger sister. "Hello, Exalla." Atrias said cheerfully. They went to their seats and the summit started.<br>"I have heard that a mysterious mansion appeared near your home, Atrias." Germany said. 'Could it be? My dream…' Atrias remembered her dream. "I don't know… I'll investigate the forest if there is a mansion that appeared mysteriously." Atrias said. 'I won't let anyone to get inside that mansion.' Atrias thought and sighed. "You can't escape from the spell, Atrias." A voice said and Atrias stood up to see who said those words. "What's wrong, Atrias?" America asked. 'I must be dreaming.' Atrias thought and sat on the chair. "Nothing…" Atrias said and cleared her throat. She looked at her hands and she saw her hand tied up with chains. She stood up, took a step backward and tried to remove the chains.  
>"Atrias, what's wrong?" Italy asked. "D-did you see the chains that almost covered my hand?" Atrias asked. "Vee~ You must be dreaming, Atrias." Italy answered and everyone looked at her. "Atrias, what did you do last night?" Colleniar asked. 'Did it really happened or it's just a dream?' Atrias asked herself. "I am not sure, Colleniar." Atria answered.<br>China sighed. "Atrias, I'll do the investigation. Tonight, you should rest." China told her. "No! Ummm… It's alright. I'll do it." Atrias said. "Are you sure?" China asked and Atrias nodded. 'That was close.' Atrias thought.  
>After the summit, Atrias went to bed. 'I should never go there. I'll just tell them that I didn't find it.' Atrias thought and fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>'It's time.'<p>

* * *

><p>It was already midnight when China's phone rang. "Ni hao!" China answered the phone. "It's me, Atrias. I am not feeling well. Can you please investigate the mansion for me?" Atrias requested. China said yes and went to the said location of where the mansion is.<br>He entered the mansion and the door closed. He heard someone's footsteps. "Aiyaa!" China tried to attack the person. "It's me, Atrias!" Atrias said and China saw a weird shadow behind Atrias. He saw a shadow of a person tied with chains. He looked at Atrias but he didn't see any chains. 'I must be dreaming.' China thought and closed his eyes.  
>When he opened his eyes, he saw a scary looking monster and he ran. He escaped the monster but got lost. He has realized that the monster disappeared too.<p>

* * *

><p>'I need eight more. Everything is happening according to the story I have set.'<p> 


	3. Japan and America investigates but

Sorry it took so long. I was planning to take some breaks for the moment but I will try to type some chapters once again.

* * *

><p>Japan and America investigates but…:<p>

* * *

><p>"China!" Atrias shouted and woke up. "Eh? I was just dreaming." Atrias said and took a bath. After that, she went to the world summit.<br>In the world summit, everyone wondered why China is missing. 'Something isn't right.' Atrias thought and a vision flashed. She saw China running away and he got lost. "What are your findings, Atrias?" England asked and Atrias snapped back to reality. "I cannot find the mansion." Atrias said. "I'll look for it." Japan said and stood up. "I'll join you, Japan. The hero will find the mansion too!" America said. "Please let me investigate again." Atrias pleaded to the two nations. "You have done your part, Atrias. Please leave it to us." Japan told her. "Promise me you'll return." Atrias said. "We promise." Japan and America promised.  
>After the summit, Atrias went home and took a quick shower. A knock was heard and Atrias ran to the door. "Atrias, let's have a sleepover!" Collenair said while Exalla and Sephira were smiling. "Alright, please go inside." Atrias said and let her sisters in. She told her sisters that she will sleep early too. "She must be very tired." Colleniar said and the two nations agreed. "Let's sleep early too." Sephira said and Colleniar whined. Colleniar looked at Exalla, who fell asleep, and she sighed. "Okay…" Colleniar went to bed and Sephira fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>'Let's try catching two birds with one stone, shall we?'<p>

* * *

><p>Japan and America found the mansion. "Atrias said that she didn't find the mansion. Why would she lied to us?" America asked. "That's because I want you to find out if the mansion was real or not. I want the two of you experience a wonderful adventure." Atrias said and smiled at them. "Let us explore inside the mansion, shall we?" Atrias invited and the three nations went inside the mansion. The door closed by itself. "How will we get out of here?" America asked while panicking. "There's nothing to worry about." Atrias said and they heard China. "Aiyaa!" China was fighting something. Japan turned to where Atrias is but she disappeared. 'Where did she go?' Japan thought and caught a glimpse of chains that were glowing. "Let's help China!" America told Japan and Japan nodded. They ran and found China, who was battling a monster. "What's that?" America asked. "I don't know. Help me escape this thing, aru." China said and they escaped from the monster. "W-where is the exit?" America asked which made everyone stop. "Don't tell me that you're lost too, aru." China told them. "I'm afraid that… We're lost." Japan said.<p>

* * *

><p>'My story is starting to get interesting.'<p> 


	4. The others went inside

Well... I will try my best to type the others but it will take a long time because I still have to find time to type those chapters.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The others went inside:<p>

"Good morning!" Atrias greeted her sisters. "Good morning, Atrias." Exalla greeted her. Her sisters are all dressed up and they are ready for the summit, except for Atrias. "This is bad… I must be very tired yesterday." Atrias said and sighed. "Go take a shower, Atrias." Sephira told her. She nodded and took a shower. After wearing the right clothes, she looked at the mirror to comb her hair. Instead of her reflection, she saw America and Japan. 'No…' Atrias thought and she saw her own reflection smirking at her.

She gasped and looked away. 'I wish they're alright.' Atrias thought and finished combing her hair. 'What exactly happened yesterday? All I know is… I went to bed early.' Atrias wondered and went to the kitchen. She ate her heavy breakfast and brushed her teeth. "Let's go, Atrias!" Colleniar told Atrias and they all went to the summit.

In the world summit, everyone was wondering why Japan and America were missing. "What? They're missing?" Atrias asked and Germany nodded. Atrias felt guilty because if she didn't went inside the mansion, this will never happen. "Well… What will we do now?" Atrias asked. "We'll find them." Her sisters volunteered which shocked her. "No! Don't go to the mansion!" Atrias cried. "We have to, Atrias." Colleniar said to her. "I am sorry but I won't let anyone to go inside that mysterious mansion." She said while looking down. "So you found the mansion. Why didn't you tell us?" Germany asked. "I lied because the mansion is very dangerous. It seems to me that the mystery behind the mansion has caused the others to disappear." Atrias said while she felt guilt. 'It's my fault why they were missing.' She thought while holding back her tears. "I'm sorry but we should search for them. " Exalla said to her younger sister. 'That's it! I won't let my sisters come. I won't let anyone go to that mansion!' Atrias thought. "Alright, but my sisters can't come because I will need their help." Atrias said with full determination. "Oh… Okay, we'll help you." Sephira said. "About the mansion, please don't do it later because I have to observe something." Atrias said to Germany. "Sure. France, England, Russia, Italy, Romano and I will go to the mansion tomorrow." Germany said and Atrias nodded. "Don't you want to come with us, Atrias?" France offered. "I'm very sorry but I can't come with you." Atrias said and England looked at her. He was shocked because he saw Atrias' shadow is tied up with chains. 'I must be daydreaming.' England thought.

After the summit, Atrias and her sisters went to Atrias' house. "Please tie me up." Atrias said to her sisters. "What are you thinking?" Sephira shouted. "I know what I'm doing." Atrias said seriously while getting the rope. 'I have to do this. This is the only way I could help them.' Atrias thought. "Please tie me up." Atrias said and Exalla sighed. She tied Atrias to the chair because no one wants to do it. "Thank you, Exalla." Atrias said and smiled. "I don't want to cause trouble so I should stay like this." Atrias said and started to feel sleepy. "What's next?" Sephira asked Atrias with a bored expression. "Please make sure that I won't escape." Atrias said while looking at Sephira "Trust me, Atrias. Nothing bad will happen." Sephira said while smiling.

* * *

><p>'They are coming. You have to welcome them, my precious treasure in the world.'<p>

* * *

><p>Atrias closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. Sephira wondered why. "She must be very tired. " Colleniar said and Atrias' eyes opened which made her sisters look at her. "Is she crying?" Sephira asked because Atrias' eyes are full of pain that tries to struggle.<p>

* * *

><p>'The real beginning of the story will happen.'<p>

* * *

><p>Germany and the others went to the mansion. "The truth is, they lied to Atrias because they knew that Atrias would do everything to stop them. Their goal is to find Japan, America and China. "Oh… Good evening, gentlemen." Atrias greeted them. "I didn't know that all of you are very excited to start the story. Let us go inside and start the unforgettable adventure, shall we?" Atrias invited while smiling at them in a suspicious way. Everyone entered the mansion with full caution. Romano looked at Atrias because he was confused about what Atrias meant. He saw the pain in Atrias' eyes and made him worried. "Atrias, are you alright?" Romano asked because he is very worried at her. "I am perfectly fine, Romano. I am glad that all of you have arrived." Atrias said and smiled at him. Once they were inside the mansion, the doors closed and everyone, except for Atrias, got shocked. "Gentlemen, please follow me." Atrias said and walked to the hallway. Everyone was following her and wondered why she is acting a little strange. Suddenly, Atrias started walking with no sound and the others didn't notice it. A trap door opened and everyone, except for Atrias, fell. "Atrias! Help us!" France shouted but Atrias kept going with a smirk on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>'The fun is just starting. Everything is going smoothly.'<p> 


End file.
